Misunderstood
by Fated Angels
Summary: Kyou, Ryou and Kotomi POV and reaction of what happened at the later parts of Clannad After Story episode 3.(You guess it, the pretend date) What happened if Tomoya forgot to tell Nagisa about the pretend date of him and Mei. What will Nagisa reaction when told by her three best friends. One-shot. I don't own Clannad or I wouldn't be writing here. Anyway, please read and review.


**Kotomi**

"Onii-chan"

I turn around, synchronising my turn with Kyou-chan and Ryou-chan. It was Mei-chan who called that out, but instead of sunohara, it seems to be directed to... Tomoya-kun?

* * *

 **Kyou**

What did Mei-chan just called Tomoya-kun!?

* * *

 **Ryou**

"Actually, don't stop." Tomoya-kun told Mei-chan

There must be a misunderstanding...

My vanilla ice-cream...dropped to the ground.

* * *

There was silent.

"You guys..."

"since when?"

"He's making Mei-chan called him "Onii-chan."

"He's dangerous."

"He looked very turned on."

"Oka... Okazaki-kun..."

"No, there's a reason behind this."

"We didn't see anything."

"You'll infest us with your idiocy."

"Run for it."

"You got it wrong!"

"Hurry!"

"Wait!"

"Don't follow us!"

* * *

 **Kotomi**

We run a safe distance from them. My heart hurt. My tears threatened to overflow. I suddenly felt lonely. How could Tomoya-kun do that? I knew I could not let go of my feelings for him, but, how could he betray Nagisa-chan?

"Stop!" Kyou-chan said. I could tell from her expression that she was worried. About Tomoya-kun. About Nagisa-chan. About Mei-chan. Her eyes were hinted with confusion. Her eyes were...wet?

"There must be a misunderstanding." Ryou-chan continued. Her voice shaken and soft.

I crossed my finger behind my back. _Hopefully. This is a_ misunderstanding.

The Tomoya-kun I know will not do such a think.

 _Is Mei-chan...more attractive than us?_ Ugh! What is wrong with me!

* * *

 **Kyou**

I noticed Kotomi daydreaming. Her face blushing red.

"Earth to Kotomi!"

* * *

 **Kotomi**

I snapped out.

"Yes...Kyou-chan?"

"What were you thinking about?" My face turned redder.

"N...nothing..."

"Really?" she gave me a sneaky look.

"Yes..." suddenly, I find the floor interesting.

* * *

 **Kyou**

 _Really funny, Kotomi._

"Hey, let's go, before we miss them."

I really hope imoto is correct. Maybe they were playing around. Yeah, they must be playing around.

We retraced our footsteps and saw a crepe stall. My stomach rumble. I looked down at my stomach. Surely, one small treat would not make me any fatter, right? I need some energy from this rat chase.

"Who want crepe? My treat."

I skipped toward the crepe stall. I realised that they were not following me. I only ate a bowl of tonkotsu ramen with extra chashu and tamago, a few gyoza(actually six since they say they were full) and a plate of katsu curry rice(Did I mention the portion were so, so small?) They only ate shoyu ramen this morning and now is about 11 o'clock, aren't they hungry?

"Kyou...-chan..." Kotomi's voice seems so powerless.

I turned around. Kotomi and Ryou's eyes are glued to whatever they seen. Is it Tomoya? I hope not - their face looked so stunned.

* * *

 **Ryou**

Tomoya...

My eyes are deceiving me, right?

That princess crepe is not a treat that you brought for Mei-chan, right. Mei-chan bought it herself, right? Even if it was you who bought it, it was just for pure friendship, right?

* * *

 **Kotomi**

Tomoya-kun...

Why did you do this? You are not the Tomoya-kun that I know...

I...hate...you,Tomoya-kun...

You...bully...

* * *

 **Kyou**

Tomoya. Mei-chan. Princess crepe.

Why couldn't Tomoya buy it for me?

Tomoya...I am so disappointed in you.

"L-let's...go!"

"No..." Ryou pleaded with me. Kotomi also didn't seems to want to budge. I wanted to turn away but my legs simply would't move. I rubbed my eyes, hoping I was seeing things. No, I was not.

I ran as fast as I could, tears overflowing. I heard running footsteps.

"Go Away!" I shouted, thinking it was Tomoya's. I turned around and I saw it was Kotomi and Ryou. I stopped.

* * *

 **Ryou**

Me and Kotomi quickly catch up with my sis. I looked in to her eyes, wet. My eyes were too. Kotomi's eyes too.

"I'm going back to demand for an explanation!" My sister strong and powerful voice was replaced by a soft and shaky one.

"I am going too." Kotomi added. My sister kind of disapprove, as she didn't want us to be hurt even more. She simply walked, ignoring the fact that Kotomi was following her.

Should I go too? What if it is really the truth? Will I be able to accept it?

While my mind was pondering whether to go or not to go, my legs seems to have a mind of its' own. I followed them. I saw my protective sister giving me a disapproving look, but I pretend to ignore it.

* * *

 **Kotomi**

We found them near a photo-taking booth. Mei-chan was holding on to a piece of paper, grinning.

...They could've...

Just then, a gust off wind tilted the paper to a certain angle for us to have a peek.

...No...

...This...

Why?

...Tomoya...

* * *

 **Kyou**

...the picture...

...they were so close together...

...Tomoya looked so happy in them...

I clenched my fist, tightly.

Tomoya...how could you do this...

Why would you do this?

...Why?

WHY?

* * *

"Man, looked like the truth has come out." Tomoya said.

"It's just like you imagined. Mei-chan's boyfriend turned out to be me.

"What happened to Nagisa-chan?" Three pairs of ears pecked up.

"Obviously, I'm breaking up with her."

* * *

 **Kyou**

That's it!

I have enough! That bastard! He got the damm courage to do this! I gritted my teeth, and took a step forward. I am going to make you pay for this, Tomoya! For breaking Nagisa's heart. For breaking my Ryou's heart, Kotomi's heart. ...And my heart...

My anger burned within me. Tomoya! You're as well as dead!

Someone grabbed my hand, I turned around, it was Ryou.

"Please don't do it." She whispered. She give me her puppy's eyes.

"Ryou...I..." I didn't have the chance to finished my sentence as she ran away. I followed her. Kotomi too.

"The truth is, Mei-chan actually stayed over at, my place last night,too" The words haunt me as I ran away from the sickening couple.

Tomoya...you actually did _that..._

Good that you have the gut to admit it...

I'll deal with you...later

You good for nothing...beast

* * *

 **Kotomi**

Mei-chan...stayed over...at Tomoya's house...

How could he...

Why would he...

You...

...bully...

Tomoya...

Why...

I...hate...you...

I'll never forget this...

Why...Tomoya...why...

...why did you...do this to me..

Why was I so dumb...

...so dumb...to fall for him...

...to let him take away my heart...

I should have...not trust him...

I wish...I had...

...Never...

...met him...

...I am so...stupid...

* * *

 **Ryou**

I ran as fast as I could. I heard it perfectly. It was not a misunderstanding...

Why...

WHY...

I ran continuously, my legs screamed at me to stop. But, I couldn't. I wouldn't.

I stopped beside a lake, this particular lake, this lake, that made me realised I love him...

This lake which I found out that the feeling I had with him was not mutual.

Tomoya...I will make you remember me...forever...

Sorry...sister...

Sorry...Kotomi...

Sorry...everyone...

I closed my eyes... and jumped into the ice-cold water...

"Ryou!" Kotomi and Kyou screamed.

Sorry...

Good bye...

I swallowed big gulps of water. I let the ice-cold water consumed me.

I closed my eyes and prepared for it.

...it is coming...

I knew...

I sank in deeper...

...and everything turns pitch black.

Good bye, world.

* * *

 **Kyou**

I watched as Ryou jumped into the lake. Without thinking, I jumped in too.

"No!" Kotomi screamed.

I had no choice... I needed to save my sister...even if it cost me my life.

I opened my eyes, pain seared into them. I could barely made out an outline of Ryou.

 _I am coming for you, Ryou..._

I swim towards her, she was unconscious already. I grabbed her and raced towards the surface of the water. My lungs felt like it was bursting. The cold water sapped away my precious energy.

...Almost...almost...

I felt sleepy...weak...

I was slowing down...

My lungs released the last of my oxygen.

I felt myself sinking...

...no...

* * *

 **Kotomi**

I saw bubbles rising up to the surface of the water.

No!

The rain mercilessly went down.

I couldn't tell the different between my tears and the rain. I drop-sit down.

The rain grew heavier. I ignored the rain.

I felt like jumping too. Maybe I should.

I looked at the spot where Kyou-chan jumped in.

I could see some purple hair.

Wait...purple hair!?

I jumped in immediately. Kyou-chan and Ryou-chan was there. I grabbed both of them and surfaced to the top. Panting, heavily. I took a big gulp of air and started swimming towards the side of the lake. It was hard trying to keep us afloat, needless to said, trying to swim to the lakeside. The weather was also mean. It kept pushing us back.

I felt I was sinking.

My energy depleting.

I continued swimming.

Each stroke was harder than the previous one.

I sank down.

My feets barely touching the ground.

I propelled myself up and swam toward the shore. I was relieved when my numb hand touched the shore.

Using the rest of my energy, I pulled them out of the lake.

I then collapsed on the cold ground.

"Kotomi! Kotomi! Wake up!"

I cough up some water. My vision was blurry. I waited for my vision to recovered.

I realised I was in my house, a worried Kyou-chan and Ryou-chan looking at me.

"OMG, Kotomi! Thank goodness you are okay. You have been knocked out for like five minutes after I woke up. Five minutes." Kyou-chan heaved a sigh of relieved.

"...Uhm... I am so...sorry..." Ryou-chan cried and hugged me tightly. Kyou-chan joined in the hug.

* * *

 **Ryou**

I was sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I almost killed both of my friends.

Nagisa...

If I was so despair that I would actually tried to commit suicide, what about Nagisa...

...No...

...She wouldn't...

...She is very strong...

But, what if...

...No!...

"Na-gisa!" I suddenly screamed out. Kyou and Kotomi exchange worried glance. We made a dash toward Kotomi's house phone. With shivering fingers, we dialled Nagisa's handphone number and turned on the loud speaker.

"tut...tut..tut...tut..." It seems to go on forever.

"come on, Nagisa, answer the phone..." Kyou said anxiety. Kotomi paced around her hallway.

"Hello, Furukawa residence." Nagisa's voice boomed through the loud speaker. Her voice surprisingly cheerful.

"Hi, Nagisa." We three said in unison.

"Hi, Kyou, Ryou and Kotomi." Nagisa said cheerfully.

* * *

 **Kyou**

Nagisa, she didn't know about it? Tomoya! He must be trying to step on both boat! Damm it! That beast! We better tell her.

"Na-gisa, You...I don't know how to tell you this..."

"Listen, I know you will not believe this but we are your best friends and we will not lie to you." Kotomi added, she looked she is about to burst into tears.

* * *

 **Nagisa**

I can sense something was wrong, but I couldn't put my foot on it.

"Yes...I understand... I knew you would not lie to me..."

My heart skipped a beat. I pondered over what did want to tell me. I braced myself for it.

* * *

 **Ryou**

So, we told her. More of they told her. I couldn't bring myself to tell her. I just sat there, listening to them.

"...so you are saying...Tomoya-kun cheated me..."

Then there was silent.

 _...Nagisa...be strong...don't do any silly thing..._

More silent.

"Nagisa!" I shouted.

Silent. Then, I heard sobbing. Nagisa muttered a 'thank you' and hang up the phone.

I hug Kyou and Kotomi and pour out my sorrow. Kotomi wept on my shoulder. Kyou give me a strong look before bursting out in tears. I knew we would be okay. We can nurse our heart together and get stronger. We would supported each other.

* * *

 **Nagisa**

Tomoya...cheated me...

I don't believe it...

Then, yet again, my friends wouldn't lied to me.

What should I do...

"I'm back."

"Nagisa?"

"Sanae-san?"

"Old man?"

He's back already...

What should I do?

* * *

 **Tomoya**

Strange. Where is everyone?

I walked towards Nagisa's room. The door was close but unbolt. I knocked it. No answer.

"Nagisa!" No respond. I pushed it and it swung open. Nagisa was sitting on her bed.

"Nagisa..." I took a step inside.

"Don't come in!" Nagisa shouted in a serious manner. First time I heard her shouted like that to me. She must be very mad at me. But for what? I didn't do anything wrong. Not like I betrayed her... Wait a minute, me and Mei went out on a pretend date today and I forgot to tell her. Maybe she saw me with Mei. Maybe Kyou, Ryou, Kotomi or Sunohara told her.

Oh no!

I am such an idiot!

* * *

 **Nagisa**

This is it. I need to say good bye. I can't let his happiness get ruin because of me. Even though I really love him. I don't want to do this.

"Tomoya...I know your heart is not with me anymore..." Tears rolled down my cheek.

"I hate to say it, but, Good b-" Tomoya caught my lip.

I was surprised. An awesome feeling ran over me. It felt so good. Part of me wanted to stop, but another part of me wanted this feeling to go on forever. He stopped and looked into my eyes.

"My heart only have you, Nagisa, only you." His sincere eyes told me he was telling the truth.

I knew it!

It is really a misunderstanding.

Now, I feel awful. I have shouted at him. For nothing.

Why couldn't I asked him first, before jumping straight to conclusion?

I need to apologise to him...

I need to...

I pulled him towards me and onto my bed.

I was scared. Really scared.

But, I controlled myself from trembling.

I need to apologise.

Maybe, I want to apologise too.

I don't know.

Yes, I trust Tomoya...

But, is this the right thing to do.

I love Tomoya...

...and I know he love me too..

Maybe, it's already time to do it.

After all, Kyou did mention about couples doing it.

I felt Tomoya's soft hand touches my legs.

I think I must have tremble a bit, because Tomoya stopped doing it. He looked into my eyes. I tried to avoid his stares. He stood up.

"Nagisa... You don't actually want to do this yet, am I right?" Tomoya said in a gentle voice.

"N...No, I actually really wanted it..." It was a lie. Or maybe it was not. I seriously didn't know whether I actually wanted it.

"Nagisa, you are scared, or should I say terrified." Tomoya said, reading my mind perfectly.

"Yes...Tomoya...I am sorry... I just wanted to apologise...I am-" I was cut off.

"Apologise for what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I shouted at you. I was horrible." I stared at the floor.

"No, you are not. It was my fault for not letting you know, for making you misunderstand."Tomoya kept blaming himself.

"I am sorry..." I buried my face into his chest and gave him a bear hug. Tomoya's face turned into a beautiful shade of pink. Mine was probably red. He patted my head and whisper into my ears," I will wait, for the day when you are finally ready.

* * *

Dear minna-san,

 **Ta-da!**

My really first one-shot. This is the one I promised like during the June holiday. Hope it will get more reviews than my other clannad fic. Please Read and Review. But, no flaming please. Thanks for reading. ^.^

Signing off,

Angel Niki-chan

oxox


End file.
